A projector which temporarily irradiates blue light, red light, and green light to an image-forming element in order to form a color image on a screen by the image-forming element is conventionally known (for example, registered Japanese patent No. 4711154).
The projector disclosed in the above JP patent No. 4711154 includes a blue laser diode, a phosphor, and a dichroic mirror as a single light source section. The phosphor is configured of a rotatable disk. The phosphor includes a phosphor area which generates green fluorescence by the irradiation of a blue laser beam as excitation light, a phosphor area which generates red fluorescence by the irradiation of excitation light, and a transmitting area which transmits a blue laser beam. The areas are separated in order to provide each prescribed angle.
Light paths of the blue laser beam, green fluorescence, and red fluorescence are concentrated by the dichroic mirror, and each of the blue laser beam, green fluorescence, and red fluorescence temporarily irradiates the image-forming element. Thereby, a color image is formed on the screen surface.
However, in the conventional projector, it is necessary to form each fluorescence area and transmitting area on the phosphor. Therefore, the manufacturing process of the phosphor is complicated.
In addition, because the angle size of the fluorescence area which is formed on the phosphor and the angle size of the transmitting area may differ according to the type of projector, it is necessary to manufacture the phosphor to be configured of a fluorescence area having a different angle for each type of projector. As such, control of the phosphor is complicated.